


I Love You

by OswinGaradex



Series: Random Little Ships [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: When Pyrrha and Jaune kiss the unspoken words flow between them. For one time stops and for the other there isn't enough time left.





	

When Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc kissed, to one of them the world stood still and to the other time seemed to speed up. For one time stopped and the world burned to a halt around them, while for the other time was running out before they could express what they truly felt. For Jaune everything was frozen around him as his heart beat still, and for Pyrrha everything around her sharpened and quickened to remind her just how little time she had left.

Pyrrha kissed Jaune to let him know everything she that she could in those few seconds that their lips touched. Through her single action she wanted to let him know that she loved him and that he would have her heart. She wanted her passion to burn from her heart like fire and spread into his. She wanted to say everything she could in a second without her voice betraying her because she knew that a second was all she had. She didn't care that she could've just wrecked their friendship, and she didn't care in that second if he didn't feel the same way because she knew that nothing about them would matter once that second was over.

Time sped up and there was never enough for her to say all that she wanted. She wanted to say how much she would miss him. She wanted to say how great of a leader he was. She wanted to tell him how he made her feel alive inside, and how he stimulated her mind. But time sped on and Pyrrha could only say so much. So instead she only said three words.

When Jaune was kissing Pyrrha he wanted her to have him. He wanted her to see his heart and soul and he wanted her to have it. He didn't want anyone else, in that second or in any other seconds before and after. He just wanted her. Pyrrha filled his heart and clouded his mind. They kissed and her lips were intoxicating. She was a spartan warrior with a heart of gold. She was the smartest and strongest woman he had ever met. Her looks were reflected in her bright and beautiful personality and there was nothing about her that he didn't love.

He wanted so badly to say that with that single kiss, but no amount of words could describe how he felt around her. Alive. Intoxicated. Vibrant. Joyful. They all were so meaningless compared to his true emotions. So instead of a thousand meaningless words, he kissed her and told her the three he knew that meant the most.

When Pyrrha and Jaune kissed, the unspoken words flowed between them. Sweet and intoxicating. Three words that had the power to stop theirs hearts or make them beat twice as fast. The three words that bound the two together before they ripped them apart. Pyrrha and Jaune's first and only kiss wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was a kiss that said _I love you_ , and it was a kiss to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this. It's short but hopefully elicited some sort of feelings. Please comment/review.


End file.
